Fuego y sangre
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers. Pre-series. Rhaegar/Lyanna. Robert/Lyanna one-sided . Guerras se han comenzado por amor, ésta es una de ellas, aunque, ¿fue realmente la doncella raptada o se fue con su raptor por voluntad propia?


**Claim: **Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Situado en la Rebelión de Robert. Se hace mención de una teoría popular entre los fans.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Johnny Cash

* * *

**Fuego y sangre.**

**#01 - There's a man going around taking names**  
La noticia le llegó en medio de la noche, entre las risas de los ebrios a los cuales él mismo había estado alentando. Rhaegar Targaryen había nombrado a Lyanna —Su Lyanna— Reina del Amor y la Belleza, y poco después la había raptado. La sonrisa de Robert murió en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa que compartía con otros colegas de borracheras. Tenía que matar al maldito bastardo y rápido.

**#02 - Some are born and some are dying**  
Lyanna observó el horizonte, lejano desde donde estaba postrada, medio muerta, medio viva. Una nueva contracción hizo que se arqueara de dolor y los sollozos inundaron la habitación, pequeña para contener todo su dolor. Arthur Dayne le había dicho que faltaba poco, muy poco para que su bebé naciera, pero ella no estaba segura de si podría llegar a verlo antes de partir junto a Rhaegar, al otro mundo.

**#03 - I hurt myself today**  
Robert maldijo a su caballo tres veces y se contuvo por poco de darle con su maza, pues si lo perdía significarían horas desperdiciadas, horas que podrían significarlo todo, vida o muerte para Lyanna, vida o muerte para su amor. Aún así, no podía sacarse la frustración de encima, el enojo, la furia que le hacían temblar el cuerpo descontroladamente, resoplar cada dos segundos y contestar mal a todo aquél que se atreviese a dirigirle la palabra. Rhaegar tenía a Lyanna, y en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras él se retrasaba con todo su ejército para dormir en vano, terrores sobre lo que pudiera estarle haciendo el príncipe a su doncella no dejaban de perseguirlo como demonios en la oscuridad.

**#04 - Early one morning with time to kill**  
Su armadura despedía destellos rojizos como el sol del amanecer, Rhaegar dejó que su escudero lo vistiera con calma, escuchando a su alrededor los sonidos que le llegaban del campamento que apenas se despertaba, la víspera de la batalla, cientos de voces como el zumbido de las abejas, cientos de ruidos metálicos como campanas causados por la armadura. Y en él, recaía todo el destino de sus subordinados. En el recaía la promesa de regresar con Lyanna. Pero antes tenía que terminar con Robert Baratheon y su séquito de traidores.

**#05 - The first time ever I kissed your mouth**  
El caballo estaba preparado a la primera estrella vespertina, un ojo ciego y brillante en la infinitud de la noche. Rhaegar guió a Lyanna hasta el, silencioso y magnífico, una figura blanca en la oscuridad creciente. El caballo pifió cuando se acercó a él y con un gesto de la mano, acompañado con una sonrisa, le indicó que montara. Lyanna Stark en respuesta alzó una ceja, altiva en su rostro norteño. "Puedo montar sola", afirmó la mujer, acercándose a su príncipe de cuento de hadas. "¿Dónde está mi caballo, mi señor?", la risa escapó de los labios de Lyanna Stark, dejándose llevar por el viento. Antes de que Rhaegar Targaryen pudiese siquiera formular una respuesta, la mujer ya había cerrado el espacio entre ellos. Y sus labios fueron la mejor excusa que él se pudo inventar para mantenerla a su lado, sin el estorbo de otro caballo.

**#06 - Your own personal Jesus**  
El ceño de Ned era profundo, como un acantilado. Al verlo, Lyanna se echó a reír sin control. Por suerte, estaban resguardados de cualquier mirada en su propia tienda y con sus hombres, pero eso no impidió la mirada de reproche que le lanzó su hermano nada más estuvieron a solas, como si su comportamiento fuese inmoral a cada segundo. "Lyanna, ten cuidado. Los Targaryen... Rhaegar Targaryen está casado", le hablaba como cuado aún era una niña pequeña, llena de travesuras reprochables, pero eso en lugar de enfadarla la hizo reír más. No sabía que el espíritu de un septon se había metido en Eddard Stark. "Lo sé" le contestó, poniéndose seria de repente y cuando su hermano examinó su rostro para determinar si le mentía o no, dándose por satisfecho tras unos segundos, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro. Por supuesto que era imposible, Rhaegar y ella...

**#07 - There are places I remember all my life**  
"Una esposa de juguete", murmuró Robert a Ned, quien a su lado veía cómo los Lannister descendían de sus carruajes frente a la Fortaleza Roja. Todos rubios, pálidos, brillantes como el sol. Y aún así, fieles. Tywin Lannister le había prometido la mano de su única hija como prueba de la lealtad de la casa del león y cualquiera —había oído decir por allí— habría estado feliz de tener a Cersei Lannister entre las sábanas. Él no. Era hermosa, no dudó en reconocerlo cuando se acercó para besarle la mano, pero era tan opuesta a Lyanna... Los ojos verdes, el cabello dorado. Un león por estandarte, depredador natural del venado. Pero sobretodo lo que le hacía falta... No era Lyanna. No era Lyanna. La mujer por la cual se había manchado las manos de sangre y aceptado la pesada carga de ser rey.

**#08 - You can run on for a long time**  
La música del arpa ascendía hacia el cielo sin tener fin, las estrellas parecían atraparla y brillar agradecidas mientras Lyanna las observaba, los pies sumergidos dentro del suave cauce de un riachuelo. "Podemos seguir", murmuró y sus ojos grises como esquirlas se posaron en la figura de Rhaegar, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol con sus manos raspando hábilmente las cuerdas del instrumento. "Podemos seguir para siempre. Irnos lejos de Westeros, a Essos, a Skagos, a Braavos", la perspectiva le parecía maravillosa. Despistarían a sus perseguidores, despistarían a sus propias dudas, lo dejarían todo atrás. Y aún así, Rhaegar no podía aceptarlo: tenía un reino que gobernar.

**#09 - Sooner or later God'll cut you down**  
"Hay guerra" las palabras atravesaron la habitación una mañana soleada, con toda la pinta de que podía llegar a ser perfecta. Los ojos de Rhaegar buscaron los suyos, flores violáceas a la luz del sol, mecidas por un viento de preocupación. Lyanna lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás lo supo desde que comenzó a alejarse de su hogar a lomos del caballo del príncipe y con el mismo príncipe a su lado, sabía que todo terminaría mal. "Es Robert" afirmó, con la certeza de un presentimiento. "Déjame ir a verlo. Tengo que decirle todo, tengo que hacerlo entender". El heredero de los Targaryen negó con la cabeza, sus ojos aún fijos en ella. "No, tú quédate. Quédate por nuestro hijo". Para eso Lyanna no tenía ninguna respuesta.

**#10 - It should be a while before I see doctor Death**  
Se dijo que no debía llorar, que las mujeres Stark no mostraban su debilidad ante los hombres sureños, demasiado blandos para soportar las heladas del bosque de dioses, la vida cruenta pero divertida del norte. Pero su propio dolor la traicionó cuando Rhaegar se puso el casco de dragón y la armadura, su capa roja ondeando en el viento. Hay guerra. Le había dicho una vez, no hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre albergó la esperanza de que no formara parte de ella, de que siguieran su propio consejo de seguir huyendo, caminando hacia un horizonte infinito. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! ¡Pero si él era de la sangre del Dragón! ¡La estúpida sangre del Dragón! Lágrimas calientes resbalaron por sus mejillas, teñidas de rabia y dolor. Él espoleo su caballo antes de dirigirle una última sonrisa, repitiéndole con la mirada la promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior, ese amanecer y esa misma mañana. "Volveré".

**#11 - If you could read my mind, love**  
Ser Barristan era demasiado fiel a su familia como para darle batalla. Cuando lo vio esa tarde frente a él, la lanza en mano y la armadura brillante, sus intenciones de perder se dibujaron en sus ojos francos y amables. En algún otro momento eso le habría molestado, aunque no hasta el punto de haber quemado vivo al pobre caballero, no hasta el punto de la locura de su padre. Pero ese día, mientras Harrenhal se cernía sobre él como una sombra, no pudo pensar en mejor conclusión para el torneo. El ganador tenía además de los honores habituales, el derecho de designar a la Reina del Amor y la Belleza, un premio obsoleto para muchos, incluído él en algún momento del pasado, pero ahora importante, apremiante. Tengo que conseguirlo. Se dijo a sí mismo y sus ojos siguieron la dirección de la destinataria del premio, muy lejos de las gradas donde su esposa se sentaba, pequeña y frágil entre dos guardias. Lyanna Stark con sus ojos grises perdidos en algún punto del campo de justas, el cabello negro como la noche derramándose sobre sus hombros, la piel pálida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, lo supo perfectamente, estaba enamorado.

**#12 - In love's crazy game**  
Las justas habían sido un espectáculo digno de presenciarse, Ned incluso llegó a lamentarse que estuvieran llegando a su fin. Los caballeros de la guardia real se habían lucido en sus combates, nunca olvidaría la destreza de la Espada del Amanecer, a pesar de que había perdido ya y los contendientes finales se reducían al Príncipe Targaryen y Barristan el Bravo. Su combate, como era de esperarse, no fue la gran cosa. Ser Barristan luchó con honor, pero sin ganas, de lejos se veían su resolución de perder. Rhaegar Targaryen se coronó como el ganador del Torneo de Harrenhal y para sorpresa de todos coronó a su hermana como Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Eso le quitó todo lo agradable al torneo y pintó las facciones del heredero de los Stark de incertidumbre, guerras habían iniciado por cosas más nimias, sangre se había derramado por capricho de reyes. Quizás no hubiera temido tanto si no hubiera visto la mirada complacida de su hermana menor al ver al príncipe alejarse, quizás todo se hubiera podido evitar si no hubiera llevado a Lyanna.

**#13 - We're the best partners this world's ever seen**  
Los primeros y molestos cantos de los pájaros lo despertaron esa mañana, la alcoba aún estaba cálida con los últimos rescoldos del fuego en la chimenea y sentía el calor familiar de su esposa a su lado, una cosa nimia y dorada como una rosa. Robert gruñó en lugar de sentirse complacido por su cercanía, por saberse vivo y además, Rey de los Siete Reinos. Nuevamente había soñado con Rhaegar, como todas las noches desde su batalla con él en el Tridente, lo mataba una y otra vez, cercenando su armadura con su potente mazo y el río se teñía de sangre, espesa y aún así clara, mucho más mortal de lo que hubiese pensado de un dragón. Y aún así, aunque se despierta con la satisfacción de saber que Rhaegar Targaryen está muerto, muerto cada noche en sus manos, no puede evitar la sensación de incertidumbre que lo envuelve cuando recuerda sus ojos, los mismos ojos que observa todas las noches después de irse a dormir. Ojos seguros, cálidos, decididos. Ojos que le hablan de una historia con Lyanna, de la satisfacción de sus brazos. Cuando estos pensamientos lo acechan, Robert se ríe antes de salir de la cama, cada día un poco más torpe y pesado. No puede ser, se dice. Pues sabe que la mentira es su mejor compañera y su única salvación.

**#14 - Back home I was known and respected**  
Rhaegar puede ver a la muerte acechando en los ojos de su oponente, pero no tiene miedo, no por más que un fugaz segundo, en el cual se le pasa por la cabeza el decirle la verdad, el cómo Lyanna le corresponde, el cómo espera un hijo suyo. Sin embargo, esa misma certeza oscura que baila en los ojos de Robert Baratheon también le informa que aunque se lo diga no obtendrá respuesta, sino locura, similar a la que vive en el interior de su padre. No va a escuchar, Rhaegar lo sabe mientras espolea a su caballo para avanzar hacia él, espada en mano. "¡Por Lyanna!" gritan ambos, aunque muchos historiadores posteriores tergiversarán la frase, convirtiéndola misteriosamente en "¡Por los Siete Reinos!". "¡Por Lyanna!" gritan, sin importarles realmente el que ella haya tomado ya su decisión.

**#15 - Now I taught the weeping willow how to cry**  
El árbol corazón de Invernalia proyecta sombras rojizas sobre el suelo, como marcas de sangre sobre el pasto verde del verano. Al observarlo, Ned siempre regresa a esos días grises de la Batalla del Tridente, la caída de los Targaryen y la pérdida de su única hermana, a la cual no supo proteger de su propia imprudencia. El recuerdo es más vívido ahí en la tranquilidad del bosque de dioses quizás porque era su lugar favorito, en donde lo desafiaba con la espada sin importarle lo que dijeran sus padres, dándole muy buena batalla a pesar de estar restringida por el vestido de seda. "Prométemelo, Ned", las palabras hacen eco en su cabeza nada más cierra los ojos, aún después de tantos años, diez, doce... "Prométeme que lo cuidarás, Jon, mi hijo..." La encontró en una cama bañada de sangre, respirando sus últimos segundos, un bebé de cabello tan negro como ella en brazos. "Prométemelo". No pudo negarse, aún si eso era mentir a los suyos, su esposa, Catelyn y su mejor amigo, Robert. Ahora escucha los gritos de alegría de Jon Snow en la lejanía y se repite una vez más que algún día tendrá que romper su promesa para hacérselo saber a su sobrino.

**#16 - At my door the leaves are falling**  
Elia Martell mece con suavidad al pequeño Aegon entre sus brazos débiles y delgados, susurrándole una canción de cuna con voz agotada. Por suerte, el bebé parece inmune al revuelo a su alrededor, causado por los hombres del Rey, que se preparan para presentar batalla al ejército del que llaman Usurpador, Robert Baratheon, allá en tierras lejanas. A Elia no le gusta la guerra, no le gusta tanto como extraña Dorne, pero puede entender las motivaciones del caballero, puede sentir al igual que él, ese dolor sordo palpitando en su interior, una estaca clavada en su corazón. Rhaegar nunca la quiso, de eso estuvo segura desde el primer momento, pero nunca la había deshonrado ni tratado mal. No hasta que apareció esa mujer norteña y con ella desaparecieron los cuidados amables del Príncipe y posteriormente él. ¿Dónde está? Le preguntó a un miembro de la Guardia Real cuando subió a sus habitaciones, para cerciorarse de que estaban bien y cómodos. Arthur Dayne no supo responderle y poco después partió junto con sus hermanos a rumbo desconocido, a protegerla a ella, una querida de cama que había desatado una guerra. Mientras en la Fortaleza Roja, las hojas del otoño seguían cayendo para Elia Martell, trayéndole el presagio certero del invierno.

**#17 - I find it very, very easy to be true**  
Ned iba pasando por entre las filas de tiendas de campaña donde se asentaban sus compañeros de batalla cuando escuchó risotadas provenientes de una de ellas, ostentosa y con olor a sedas, perfumes y comida. Normalmente no se hubiera quedado a escuchar si el nombre de Lyanna no hubiera sido mencionado un par de ocasiones, todas ellas con implicaciones extrañas. "¡Estoy segura de que se ha ido con el Targaryen ese! ¡Las mujeres no son tontas y él es un príncipe!" no pudo reconocer la voz, aunque sí la verdad parcial en sus palabras. Lyanna se había ido con Rhaegar, de eso estaba seguro, pero no lo había hecho por su estatus o su dinero, mucho menos por un título que nunca le pertenecería estando el Príncipe casado. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando él le entregó la rosa, no quiso verlo la tarde del día en que escapó con él. Amor, sugirieron algunos con acento tímido y burlón a la vez. Amor que había logrado que Lyanna se fugara de casa y echara por tierra su honor. Pero Robert no debía saberlo, la guerra ya era lo suficientemente cruel sin ello.

**#18 - Darlin' companion, come on and give me understandin'**  
No había palabras que pudieran consolarla y si las había, Rhaegar sabía que no sonarían bien en sus labios. Nunca había sido imprudente en toda su vida, siempre había obedecido los designios de su padre, a pesar de que dijeran que estaba loco, incluso hasta se había casado con una princesa dorniense sin de verdad desearlo. Y la primera vez que actuaba conforme a sus instintos, ¿qué pasaba? La Guerra, la muerte, la destrucción. Pero él ya sabía que tenía la culpa, que ambos compartían mitades desiguales de mala suerte, de retribución por sus pecados. Y aún así, Lyanna era la que estaba pagando más por ello, Lyanna y sus lágrimas de plata cuando se enteró de que su padre Rickard y su hermano Brandon habían muerto a manos de su propio padre, el Rey Aerys el Loco. Se tragó el "Lo siento" que estaba pugnando por salir de sus labios y en su lugar murmuró una amenaza y una promesa, a los que ella respondió negando con la cabeza. "También es culpa mía", murmuró con tono definitivo.

**#19 - I don't know where I'm bound**  
El niño comenzó a berrear nada más abandonó los brazos de su madre, el sonido era potente, desgarrador y molesto, en cuanto Robert lo escuchó, declinó el ofrecimiento del maestre Pycelle de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, una cosita sangrienta y de color morado. Tenía además, unos cuantos cabellos de color oro, la piel blanca de los Lannister. No podía encontrar nada de sí mismo en las facciones de su hijo Joffrey, descubrió que le importaba tan poco que no se quejó cuando Cersei decidió el nombre. Él siempre se había imaginado a su hijo como un niño robusto y de cabellos negros, no aquél renacuajo dorado que tanto le recordaba al desagradable Tywin Lannister. Cabello negro y ojos grises, con toda la valentía de su madre Lyanna Stark. Pero ella no estaba ya y nunca le había dado un hijo a nadie, por lo menos no hijos de carne y hueso, sino más bien hijos hechos de recuerdos, sangre y dolor.

**#20 - Well, I grew up quick and I grew up mean**  
Las capas eran rojas, bordadas con hilo dorado. Cuando las pusieron ante sus pies, apenas ocupaban espacios minúsculos frente al trono de hierro y la sangre ya se había secado en su interior. "Los hijos de Rhaegar", dijo la voz de Tywin Lannister cuando Robert lo interrogó con la mirada. "Y también su esposa". Uno de sus soldados abrió las capas manchadas, en donde la sangre se confundía con el color profundo de la tela, sólo para encontrarse cuerpos destrozados y fríos, muertos como lo estaba el maldito Rhaegar desde hacía días. Robert dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro ante su sola visión, que le recordaba, en los cabellos casi blancos de los Targaryen y los ojos violáceos, viendo sin mirar hacia el techo, al hombre que había asesinado mostrándole todo su poderío, mostrándole que con él no se podía jugar. Sin embargo, la satisfacción no era plena, no cuando Rhaegar no los había visto morir... No cuando para Rhaegar, su tesoro más importante era Lyanna, y aquellos chiquillos y su esposa sangrienta no podrían nunca compensar el dolor de haberla perdido en los brazos de ese canalla.

**#21 - I'm stuck in Folsom prison, and time keeps draggin' on**  
Un cuerno de guerra anuncia la presencia de enemigos y su sonido es más elocuente que las miradas que se lanzan las capas blancas entre sí, antes de desenvainar sus espadas largas. Lyanna los observa con ojos somnolientos y perdidos, la sangre manando de su interior como un río sin fin. Jon pegado a su pecho, bebiendo sus últimos resquicios de vida. "¡No se preocupe, mi señora, los detendremos!" Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer es su mejor confidente después de Rhaegar, así que decide engañarse a sí misma al pensar en que todo volverá a estar bien si él lo dice. El resto de las capas blancas le dirigen una mirada solemne antes de avanzar con él hacia la entrada del lugar, donde los jinetes se han anunciado a sí mismos con intenciones bélicas. El sonido de las espadas rápidamente se convierte en música de fondo antes de que Lyanna pierda el conocimiento y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, sorprendida de estar aún viva, pasos diferentes a los que ella está acostumbrada suben hacia su habitación. "Por favor, que no sea Robert", le pide a los viejos dioses, tan lejos en Invernalia. "Por favor, que no sea Robert", lágrimas de felicidad bajan por sus mejillas cuando ve a su hermano en el umbral de la puerta, pues sabe que su pequeño Jon será ahora salvado.

**#22 - Love is a burnin' thing**  
Los pliegues del vestido se convirtieron en nudos cuando Rhaegar los apretó, con ambas manos en las caderas de Lyanna Stark. Habían huido durante días, sin tener muchos momentos para descansar, pero eso no le había impedido mirar de reojo a la mujer que iba a su lado, acompañándolo hacia su perdición y a su vez, tampoco le había impedido notar que ella le regalaba las mismas miradas de vez en cuando, sin cuidado alguno de disimular. Pero no era seguro, no en medio de bosques, pantanos o prados abiertos, quizás después de todo eso lo hizo mucho mejor cuando se encontraron a solas, protegidos en la Torre que él había preparado como refugio secreto. La Torre del Gusto, la llamaban, un nombre perfecto que los invitaba a abandonarse a sí mismos en el otro, en las manos ávidas buscando en la penumbra de la noche, los besos rápidos y apresurados después de lo que les parecieron días de inanición. "La sangre del Dragón", murmuró ella al desatar los cordones de su ropa, una risa nimia escapando de sus labios. Esa fue la primera vez que Rhaegar pensó que la Sangre del Dragón de verdad corría por sus venas, ardiente y poderosa, impregnada de doscientos de años de historia.

**#23 - Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around**  
"No quiero casarme", las palabras hicieron eco en el gran salón de Invernalia, donde Rickard Stark cenaba junto a su esposa. Brandon se echó a reír cuando escuchó a Lyanna desafiar tan abiertamente los deseos de su padre e incluso le dirigió una mirada cómplice antes de que su padre lo acallara con un solo gesto de su mano. A su lado, Ned parecía contrariado. "Nunca voy a casarme, padre", recalcó la única mujer Stark, echándose hacia atrás el cabello negro en un gesto altivo. "Mucho menos con Robert", conocía a Robert por ser amigo de su hermano y aunque en incontables ocasiones le había profesado su amor con una mirada o un gesto a lo lejos, en su corazón no nacían sentimientos para corresponderlo. Para ella sólo existía la lucha, la espada en mano, las batallas e interminables aventuras. "¿Y si llega el indicado, hija?", se rió su padre, tomando su negativa como un berrinche adolescente. Lyanna le atravesó con sus ojos grises como dagas. "Nunca llegará". Cuando Ned le informó de esto a Robert, el joven se rió al igual que Rickard Stark, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano, pues le parecía imposible que Lyanna se atreviera a despreciarlo, cuando muchas otras lo habían aceptado en su cama sin ningún compromiso matrimonial de por medio.

**#24 - Everybody knows where you go when the sun goes down**  
"Pensé que luchabas esta guerra por una mujer, mi señor", la voz tenue de su amante se dispersó por la habitación como el humo de la vela medio consumida en la mesa más cercana. Robert, acomodado en la cama y semi dormido, soltó un gruñido que más bien tenía intención de ser risa antes de responder. "Al final, todas las guerras se luchan por una mujer", era una respuesta hábil que lograba enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por supuesto que luchaba por Lyanna, pero eso no contenía sus impulsos masculinos. Sin embargo, nunca habría nadie como ella, porque a ninguna de las otras, las muchas otras, las quería como a ella. Además, pensó, cuando se dio la vuelta para encarar a la mujer y seguir con la diversión de la noche, toda diversión extra se acabaría cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos, segura a su lado, pues el amor que le inspiraba era suficiente como para dejar sus amoríos casuales por una lealtad eterna, incluso más allá de la muerte.

**#25 - Every time I look at you I fall in love, all over again**  
Rhaegar dejó el ramo de rosas, azules como el invierno, sobre la cama que compartía con Lyanna. Ella siempre le agradecía con una mirada, pero en esta ocasión, cuando sus ojos se encontraron había algo más en la produndidad de sus pupilas grises y lejanas, un brillo especial, como fuego. "Un bebé", dijo, acunando el ramo de rosas azules en sus piernas, sin importarle las espinas y el dolor que éstas le causaban. Rhaegar estaba atónito con sus palabras y por su mente pasaron miles de ideas. Ahora, el dragón tenía tres cabezas y quizás... "¿En qué piensas?" le interrumpió ella y su tono inseguro le informó que quizás Lyanna pensaba que él no lo creía una buena idea. Por toda respuesta, el príncipe rodeo a su doncella con ambos brazos, antes de hundir el rostro en su cabello negro, que no podía creer real ni aún sintiendo su tacto suave. Susurró algunas palabras que la hicieron reír, aunque en su cercanía, también pudo notar su corazón acelerarse contra el suyo propio, como un pajarillo de primavera. "Gracias" fue una de ellas. "Gracias, Lyanna".

**#26 - And I still miss someone**  
Robert Baratheon no sintió los ojos de Tywin Lannister, cargados de reproche y reprobación. El vino se le había subido a la cabeza y el mundo daba vueltas de manera febril, en un remolino de colores y sombras, donde la realidad parecía ser negada por la presencia de la magia. Tampoco sintió cuando lo conducieron hacia las escaleras que desembocaban en su dormitorio y comenzaban a quitarle las prendas de vestir, todos al grito de "¡Cama, cama, cama!". Robert reía mientras era desnudado y a su lado, Cersei Lannister aceptaba la penitencia con muda altivez. Cuando por fin los dejaron solos en la cama que alguna vez había pertenecido a Aerys Targaryen, la luz de la luna se había ocultado tras gruesas nubes de tormenta y el dormitorio estaba a oscuras, causando efectos ópticos en todo el lugar. Por ejemplo, el cabello de Cersei Lannister parecía oscuro en la noche, sus ojos verdes parecían grises y transparentes, la pálida figura casi grácil en la oscuridad. "Lyanna", susurró, como en uno de tantos sueños prohibidos. Y su nombre, como hacía con todo lo concerniente a él, le consiguió nuevos años de desdichas cuando Cersei decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

**#27 - I wear the black in mournin' for the lives that could have been**  
Sus hijos corren por el patio de Invernalia, persiguiéndose unos a otros con espadas de madera en mano y las rodillas llenas de barro y nieve. Sansa se niega a jugar tras varios tiros acertados sobre su vestido de seda, pero Arya, aún siendo tan pequeña tiene una destreza que pocas veces ha visto en una mujer. Una destreza que logra un pálpito extraño en su corazón, mismo que se extiende un poco más, como un virus maligno, cuando Jon Snow la alcanza a medio camino, arrojándole bolas de nieve sin parar. Ambos ríen y en sus caras felices cree reconocer el fantasma de su hermana, y un poco del brillo de Rhaegar en las facciones del muchacho. "Crecerán como hermanos", le prometió a Lyanna en su lecho de muerte. "Le diré a Catelyn que Jon es mío, lo mantendré lejos de Robert". Y gracias a los dioses el muchacho no tiene nada de Targaryen salvo la sangre, facciones ocultas en los genes de los Stark. Sin embargo, cuando lo ve junto a Arya, su corazón tiembla ante otro posible desencanto, ante otro posible final infeliz. "Tu hijo está bien, Lyanna", le dice al viento cada mañana cuando los ve correr por el patio. "Pero ojalá estuvieras aquí para verlo crecer y cuidar de él".

**#28 - Satan can't make me doubt it**  
"...la princesa Elia", el nombre se desliza en uno de tantos amaneceres como si fuese un descuido. Lyanna sabe que tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho y que llorará muchas lágrimas en muy poco tiempo, pero nunca hasta ese momento se detuvo a pensar en Elia Martell, la esposa legítima de Rhaegar. "¿La quieres?", pregunta curiosa, acostándose boca abajo para poder observar las facciones del hombre a su lado, que parece cubierto de oro y plata, al derramarse sus cabellos por las sábanas. "No", responde con sinceridad el hombre, antes de añadir. "Era mi deber y Elia es una buena mujer, pero no, ¿me crees?". La curiosidad desaparece y la culpa también, tan solo con esas simples pero sinceras palabras confesadas en mitad de la noche. "Sólo quería estar segura", admite Lyanna, antes de besar a su príncipe encantado.

**#29 - His kingdom was divided, couldn't stand**  
"De verdad está loco", admitió Rhaegar tras leer una carta urgente que Ser Oswell Whent había traído de Desembarco del Rey, junto con su fiel amigo Arthur Dayne y el Comandante de la Guardia Real, Gerold Hightower. Su padre, Aerys El Loco, como todos lo llamaban y no sin razón, había asesinado a varios herederos de casas importantes en el reino, entre ellos el propio padre y hermano de Lyanna. El joven dragón dejó a un lado su desayuno tras leer la misiva escrita por su propio padre, donde describía con todo detalle la muerte de Rickard y Brandon Stark, cruenta como muy pocas, cruenta como él. Quiso tragarse las lágrimas y en su lugar se quedó pensativo, melancólico y alejado de su realidad, donde su fruta picada le esperaba. A veces se preguntaba si algún día terminaría como él, paranoico, cruel y sanguinario, sentado sobre el Trono de Hierro, y cuando ese pensamiento lo invadía, corría a buscar a Lyanna detrás de la Torre, donde se envolvía de flores, para que fuesen ella y sus ojos transparentes los que denegaran ese pensamiento pesimista.

**#30 - Well now I heard that you've been thinking about me, really, I don't mind**  
La noticia llegó de improviso, atada en la pata de un cuervo con las alas negras y enredadas. Arthur Dayne se la tendió tras haberla leído, las facciones pálidas como las de un muerto, los ojos anegados en lágrimas que no luchaba por esconder, signos suficientes como para darle a entender el contenido de la misiva sin siquiera haberla leído. Rhaegar. Su corazón se saltó un latido con el solo pensamiento y casi se detiene cuando las palabras del Maestre en Desembarco del Rey se lo confirmaron. Rhaegar muerto a manos del Usurpador, Robert Baratheon. Lyanna se puso de pie inmediatamente, ignorando su avanzado estado de gestación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas hinchadas, sin ser detenida por el atónito Arthur Dayne, a quien había dejado ensimismado con la noticia en sus habitaciones. Tengo que ir a verlo, se repetía una y otra vez mientras se hacía camino hacia el exterior de la torre, donde tendría que robar un caballo. Tengo que ver a Rhaegar. Estaba a punto de subirse a la grupa del animal cuando Ser Oswell Whent la alcanzó y sujetando sus brazos con toda la delicadeza y fuerza posible, la arrancó del animal, histérica y llorando, preguntando por Rhaegar. En ningún momento preguntó qué había sucedido con Robert ni le importó, pues con su Príncipe Targaryen se había ido toda su vida, su pasado y los lazos que la unían a su familia. Acunó su vientre entre las manos cuando la dejaron en su habitación, encerrada y con uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real afuera de la puerta. No le quedaba nada salvo ese bebé, Jon.

**FIN.**


End file.
